Sztuka Trollowania
by zuzka2112
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Opis za autorką. Post-Reichenbach: Moriarty wciąż żyje i włamuje się na bloga Johna. Z rozmachem.


Tytuł oryginału: The Art of Trolling

Autor: Hekateras

Zgoda: jest

Link do oryginału: ... s/7758436/1/

[od tłumaczki – niepoprawne użycie małych i wielkich liter za oryginałem]

* * *

**Blog dr. Johna Watsona**

16 czerwca:

**Bez tytułu**

Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zawszę będę w niego wierzyć.

**Komentowanie zablokowane.**

* * *

**Komentarze:**

Cześć kotku, to ja. Nudzi mi się. Zabawmy się.

** Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **29 Czerwca 15:23**

* * *

Widzisz, właściwie to nie strzeliłem sobie w twarz. To chyba dosyć oczywiste.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Czerwca 12:20**

* * *

Właśnie, na telefonie mam nagraną twoją uroczą rozmowę z Johnusiem*. Może wrzucę ją na Youtube'a.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Czerwca 12: 34**

* * *

„Chcę, żebyś powiedział Lestrade'owi, pani Hudson, Molly – wszystkim, którzy zechcą cię wysłuchać, że STWORZYŁEM Moriarrrrrrty'eeeeego DLA moich własnych CEEELÓW.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Czerwca 12:36**

* * *

Coś w ten deseń. Mam rację?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Czerwca 12:40**

* * *

Ale serio.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 1 Lipca 16:29**

* * *

No proszę cię, to był tylko sześciopiętrowy budynek. Wiem, że gdzieś tam jesteś.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 Lipca 05:20**

* * *

CO. ZA. NUDY.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 6 Lipca 11:11**

* * *

Wiem, że to czytasz Sherlocku.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **26 Lipca 18:20**

* * *

Cóż, w sumie zakładam, że to czytasz. Żaden z moich ludzi nie jest w stanie ciebie namierzyć.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **26 Lipca 18:49**

* * *

Niezły jesteś.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **27 Lipca 15:10**

* * *

Albo naprawdę martwy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **28 Lipca** **12:00**

* * *

Okej, okej, muszę przyznać, że mój plan był trochę nieprzemyślany. Przyznaję ci rację. Czy możemy wrócić do zabawy?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?)** **2 Sierpnia 12:29**

* * *

No i co mam teraz zrobić, Sherlocku? Miejże trochę empatii, na litość boską.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 Sierpnia 19:22**

* * *

Wiem, wiem – kocioł, garnek i tak dalej. Przyznaję się do winy.

**Irch Brook(kumasz?)** **6 Sierpnia 13:58**

* * *

(No, chyba, że mówimy o Old Bailey'u [_sąd karny w Londynie – przyp. tłum_.]. LOL :3)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 6 Sierpnia 14:00**

* * *

Coś ci powiem: gra zostanie między nami, jak za starych dobrych czasów. Tylko ty i ja. Nikogo innego w to nie wciągniemy.

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 12 Sierpnia 16:50**

* * *

No dalej. To DLATEGO nie odpowiadasz? Boisz się o swoich przyjaciół?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Sierpnia 14:11**

* * *

To już się robi śmieszne. Umowa brzmiała „ Skocz i nie zabiję twoich przyjaciół", a nie „Skocz i umrzyj i pozostań martwy, a ja nie zabiję twoich przyjaciół". Heloooł, słuchanie ze zrozumieniem?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Sierpnia 14:24**

* * *

Sebuś mówi, że właściwie to kazałem ci się zabić. Co, jak mówi, zakłada umieranie. I pozostanie martwym.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 Sierpnia 15:52**

* * *

Ale z drugiej strony Sebuś jest nieznośnym służbistą.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 Sierpnia 16:00**

* * *

Ale to pewnie wiąże się z zawodem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 Sierpnia 17:33**

* * *

Mam na myśli to, że Sobuś jest niesamowitym snajperem. Swego czasu zapuszczał się do dżungli i polował na tygrysy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 17 Sierpnia 16:42**

* * *

Nie łatwo konkurować z czymś takim, ale zazwyczaj udaje mi się zapewnić mu odpowiednią rozrywkę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 17 Sierpnia 20:02**

* * *

Kazałem mu mieć oko na Johnusia, gdyby ten drugi nawalił. Nigdy nie można mieć pewności co do obcokrajowców.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 18 Sierpnia 14:21**

* * *

Wiesz, że dano mu kocyk? Johnowi, znaczy się.

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 18 Sierpnia 18:21**

* * *

Pomarańczowy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 Sierpnia 14:01**

* * *

W sumie ma to sens. Był strasznie… roztrzęsiony.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 Sierpnia 14:23**

* * *

Sebuś ledwo mógł go utrzymać na muszce.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 Sierpnia 14:32**

* * *

Mrug mrug szturch szturch

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 Sierpnia 14:55**

* * *

NO PROSZĘ CIĘ!11

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Sierpnia 15:29**

* * *

Och. „Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa". Jak uroczo.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 Września 10:00**

* * *

To już zaczyna się robić absurdalne.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Września 17:20**

* * *

Jakie. nudy. Nudy. NUDY!

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Października 20:10**

* * *

Zaczynam brzmieć jak ty, no nie?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Października 20:12**

* * *

To jest PRZEZNACZENIE.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Października 20:13**

* * *

Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak trudno jest znaleźć jakieś przyzwoite wyzwanie?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 Października 21:11**

* * *

Znaczy się, jasne, mógłbym poplanować jakieś sprytne i eleganckie intrygi dla terrorystów, polityków i im podobnym, ale nikt by nawet nie ZAUWAŻYŁ.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 Października 21:17**

* * *

Jaki jest sens bycia geniuszem zbrodni, skoro nie ma nikogo, kto by to docenił?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 Października 21:22**

* * *

Równie dobrze mógłbym pójść się zabić.

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 Października 01:12**

* * *

Serio.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 Października 02:52**

* * *

Naprawdę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 Października 04:21**

* * *

Chyba nie chcesz, żeby do tego doszło?

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 22 Października 11:12**

* * *

… czy chcesz?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Października 12:01**

* * *

Sherlock?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 27 Października 07:12**

* * *

Naprawdę myślałem, że między nami było coś szczególnego.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 Października 23:31**

* * *

Byłeś gotowy mnie udusić. Na dachu.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Października 00:24**

* * *

Naprawdę trudno wymyślić coś bardziej perwersyjnego.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Października 00:33**

* * *

CUKIEREK ALBO PSIKUS!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 31 Października 21:00**

* * *

To już cztery miesiące. Zawiodłeś mnie, zwykły, nudny Sherlocku. Naprawdę myślałem, że do tej pory zaczniesz już wykazywać jakieś znaki życia. Halloween byłoby idealną okazją.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 4 Listopada 19:01**

* * *

Zamiast ciernia mam w boku pustkę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 10 Listopada 21:05**

* * *

Powtórzę to jeszcze raz: tylko nasza dwójka. Nikt inny. Żadnych… ofiar cywilnych.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 Listopada 19:01**

* * *

Chcesz, żebym ci to obiecał?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Listopada 15:21**

* * *

W porządku.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Listopada 19:01**

* * *

Obiecuję, że nikogo nie wciągnę w nasze gry.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Listopada 19:05**

* * *

Zadowolony?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 26 Listopada 12:25**

* * *

Okej, może nie uchodzę za jakoś szczególnie godnego zaufania.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Grudnia 11:01**

* * *

Sebuś przypomina mi, że prawidłowe określenie to „zmienny".

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Grudnia 11:05**

* * *

Co ja bym bez niego zrobił?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Grudnia 11:12**

* * *

Najprawdopodobniej znalazł kogoś innego.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Grudnia 11:20**

* * *

Wesołych świąt, skarbie! Nie zamarznij na śmierć, gdziekolwiek jesteś. Jeszcze nie skończyłem się z tobą bawić!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Grudnia 17:01**

* * *

Sebuś poinformował mnie, że część naszych agentów miała jakieś problemy w Holandii. To twoja sprawka?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 28 Grudnia 19:24**

* * *

Proszę, powiedz, że to byłeś ty.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 Grudnia 10:10**

* * *

SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 31 Grudnia 23:59**

* * *

Oto moje noworoczne postanowienie: znowu zagrać z Sherlockiem Holmesem :) :) :P

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 1 Stycznia 00:04**

* * *

Okej, powinieneś wiedzieć, że usunąłem moją wtykę z biura Lestrade'a. Czy to nie piękny akt dobrej woli?

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 30 Stycznia 11:55**

* * *

Sebuś mówi, że „dobra wola" śmiesznie brzmi w moich ustach.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 Lutego15:21**

* * *

Wiesz, ja to sobie wszystko czytam na głos przed wysłaniem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 Lutego15:25**

* * *

Chcę, żeby wszystko było dla ciebie idealne. :)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 Lutego15:29**

* * *

Szczęśliwych Walentynek, Prawiczku. Cmok cmok cmok! :3

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 14 Lutego14:14**

* * *

Czy ty chcesz zobaczyć, jak dorosły mężczyzna prosi?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 20 Lutego15:21**

* * *

Nie jestem ponad to, żeby nie było.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 28 Lutego11:26**

* * *

Skoczyłeś dla mnie z dachu. Jestem gotowy na pewne ustępstwa.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 Lutego19:00**

* * *

Proszę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 3 Marca 15:21**

* * *

PROOOOOSZĘ.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 9 Marca 11:25**

* * *

Ślicznie pROOOOOSzę z wisienką na czubku!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 15 Marca 18:55**

* * *

Nie goliłem się od miesiąca, moje paznokcie są w koszmarnym stanie i raczej na pewno przytyłem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 29 Marca 15:11**

* * *

A to wszystko twoja wina.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 1 Kwietnia 20:00**

* * *

Nie, serio.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 2 Kwietnia 11:24**

* * *

Ta nuda. Ona BOLI.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 Kwietnia 12:45**

* * *

Doprowadzasz mnie do ostateczności, Sherlock.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 Kwietnia 15:00**

* * *

A wiesz, co się dzieje, gdy jestem zdesperowany.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Kwietnia 18:01**

* * *

odpoooowiedz miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 28 Kwietnia 20:00**

* * *

To już prawie rok.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 5 Maja 12:25**

* * *

A może randka? :P

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 8 Maja 13:42**

* * *

Żeby uczcić rocznicę naszego wzajemnego doprowadzenia się do samobójstwa.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 9 Maja 17:40**

* * *

Oprócz tego, że wiesz, nie do końca.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 9 Maja 18:25**

* * *

Rozważam obiad, świece…

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 10 Maja 12:21**

* * *

...materiały wybuchowe...

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 10 Maja 12:29**

* * *

Lubisz Celine Dion?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 12 Maja 18:59**

* * *

Ja lubię śpiewać pod prysznicem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 14 Maja 15:42**

* * *

Może kiedyś sobie razem pośpiewamy pod prysznicem.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 16 Maja 19:15**

* * *

Sporo tam ostrych przedmiotów. ;)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 19 Maja 11:28**

* * *

Dzisiaj jest TEN dzień!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:00**

* * *

Zaplanowałem cały wieczór.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:00**

* * *

Wiesz, co się stanie wieczorem?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:02**

* * *

Wieczorem będziemy wieczerzać w PIEKLE!1 [„_Tonight we dine in hell" – cytat z filmu „300" – przyp. tłum_.]

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:05**

* * *

Sorry, nie mogłem cię powstrzymać!

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:10**

* * *

Widzisz, co ze mną zrobiłeś?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:12**

* * *

Ale ok.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:16**

* * *

Północ.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 10:27**

* * *

Będę w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wczoraj z powodu „tajemniczych okoliczności" zmarł mój rosyjski zabójca.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 11:02**

* * *

Jeśliwieszcomamnamyśli

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 11:03**

* * *

;)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 11:05**

* * *

Udało mi się zdobyć zabytkowy fonograf. Autentyczny.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 12:21**

* * *

Dla klasycznej pułapki w stylu „bomba eksploduje, kiedy kończy się utwór".

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 12:35**

* * *

A dokładniej, gdy skończy się jeden z kawałków Bacha. Powinno ci się spodobać. :)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 12:48**

* * *

A czemu w ogóle miałoby cię obchodzić, czy bomba eksploduje? Cóż, nienawidzę spoilerów, ale naprawdę powinienem wspomnieć, że:

** Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 12:50**

* * *

John też tam będzie. ;)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 13:00**

* * *

Uprzedzałem cię: desperacja powoduje, że sięgam po oklepane, sprawdzone chwyty.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 14:01**

* * *

Porwałbym też twojego ukochanego pieska, ale ty nie masz ukochanego pieska, a Lestrade jest nudny.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 14:31**

* * *

Powinieneś sobie jakiegoś sprawić.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 14:44**

* * *

Wiesz, że musiałem go zakneblować? Niewyparzone usta wojskowego i w ogóle.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 14:51**

* * *

Ale swoją drogą, co za werwa! Roczna rozłąka musiała być dla ciebie torturą.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 14:57**

* * *

(No, chyba że go podglądałeś.)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:00**

* * *

Jeżeli naprawdę jesteś martwy, to to wszystko jest trochę bez sensu.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:02**

* * *

A już na pewno jest bez sensu dla Johna.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:05**

* * *

Johnny.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:08**

* * *

Daj mi znać, czy przychodzisz, no nie wiem, w okolicach 22.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:12**

* * *

Ponieważ w przeciwnym wypadku, mogę się zacząć nudzić i puścić muzykę trochę wcześniej.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:32**

* * *

A następnie spróbować uratować to, co zostało z mojego wieczoru.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:37**

* * *

(Ale to by było bardzo samolubne z twojej strony.)

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 15:52**

* * *

To zabawne. Wytłumaczyłem mu, jaki jest mój cel. Jest przywiązany do krzesła i podłączony do bomb, ale w jego oczach widać nadzieję. Najprawdopodobniej nie był tak szczęśliwy od miesięcy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 16:01**

* * *

Wzruszające, naprawdę.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 16:02**

* * *

Nadal masz serce Sherlocku, czyż nie? ^_~

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 16:15**

* * *

I…?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 18:32**

* * *

Czekam.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 18:54**

* * *

Powiedziałem 22, prawda?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 19:31**

* * *

Wspomniałem też, że jestem zmienny?

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 19:46**

* * *

Czas ci się powoli kończy.

**Rich Brook(kumasz?) 25 Maja 20:25**

* * *

Cukierek albo psikus.

**SH 25 Maja 21:00**

* * *

*Johnuś – w oryginale było Johnny-boy, typ zdrobnienia raczej nieprzetłumaczalnego na polski, chyba że zaczęłabym tłumaczyć Johna na Jana (czy Januś, Janeczek itp.), a tego chyba nikt by nie zdzierżył.


End file.
